Twilight Love Poems
by HarryPotterSlashYaoiLover
Summary: Poems from internet from POV of Bella & Edward. Please review! Loves ya TwilightLoverBellaJasperLover XXX one Shot
1. Poems

Twilight Love Poems

_Twilight Love Poems_

_If I had the choice between loving you & breathing._

_I'd use my last breath to say I love you!-Bella_

_Touching someone's heart for a mere second can touch their soul for a lifetime.-Edward_

_Loving you is like breathing._

_How can I stop?-Bella_

_We were given 2 hands to hold, 2 legs to walk, 2 eyes to see, 2 ears to listen but why only 1 heart? Because the other 1 was given to someone for us to find.-B & E_

_Love. __It's amazing!-B & E_

_Your lips upon mine. __Can you picture it?!-B & E_

_I'm fit your fine, I'll be 6 you'll be 9._

_You'll be my playboy I'll be your bunny._

_You can be my man & I'll be your hunny.-Bella_

_If I could give you a star for Everytime you made me laugh or smile._

_I would have the entire night sky in the palm of my hand.-Edward_

_I may not get to see u as often as I like, I may not get to hold u in my arms through the night but deep in my heart I truly know you're the only 1 that I love & can't let u go!!-Edward_

_L is for the way you Look at me._

_O is for the Only One I see._

_V is Very Very extraordinary._

_E is Even more than anyone that you adore.-Bella_

_Don't fall in love with someone who you can live with._

_Fall in Love with someone who you can't live without.-B & E_

_You're all I'm living for.-Edward_

_You own the key to my heart-Bella_

_Hold me close….._

_I wana feel your heart beat-Edward_

_I can't help but smile when you look at me.-Edward_

_Before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone & smile for no reason!-Bella_

_Take my breath away.-Bella_

_It's too late I already love him!!-Bella_

_I think I love you.-Bella_

_With you I'm better off in every way!!-Bella_

_Promise that you'll stay.-Bella_

_Wasn't long before I called you mine.-Edward_

_I love you I did always & will love you forever-Edward_

_You are my reason for living.-Bella_

_Please review!! Note: (this is a one shot)_

_Loves ya TwilightLoverBellaJasperLover!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	2. Chapter 2 Petition

**Sorry, this is not a chapter but ****please**** read because it's in all of our best interests :) thank you x**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

.Silver

HarryPotterSlashYaoiLover

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
